Nirvana
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck - Kurloz acaba de llegar de Katmadú tras seis años fuera. Ha aprendido muchas cosas, que no sabe por qué, pero quiere enseñárselas a su hermanito. MAKARACEST LEMON YAOI – Que yo solo quería verlos follar y eso...LOL


**NA: Hace unos días leí un Makaracest que me dejó un poco… ¿A medias? LOL Aparte de eso, debía un fic a Kittie, aunque a estas alturas ella me debe más a mí, pero yo cumplo con mis promesas a pesar de que tarde mil quinientos años en ello. El caso es que ella me habló de esta idea que no acaba de atreverse a escribir y bueno…. I made this. Añadiré que creo que me he pasado con los diálogos que son excesivos en algunos puntos, pero no sabía muy bien cómo trabajar algunas escenas sin dialogo. Aclaro que para los que quieran solo leer el lemon… Tarda en llegar para sostener una trama U.U Porque de vez en cuando hay que poner alguna. En realidad esto se me hace un poco confuso, porque yo veo a Kurloz como alguien con un absoluto autocontrol, que hace todo porque quiere y ha pensado fríamente en todo… Me cuesta ver a alguien tan cerebral con un gran impulso sexual, irónicamente es una visión totalmente opuesta a como veo a Gamzee, que es puramente visceral. Ais… Putos capricornio… ¡Qué tendrán que siempre me llaman tanto la atención!**

**Tengo que extirparme el cerebro y dejar de pensar.**

El aire le abrasó los pulmones nada más bajar del avión. Se notaba que había vuelto a casa, lo veía en la forma en la que la gente iba vestida, en cómo se movían y en como olía todo.

Kurloz miró a su alrededor, su familia no había ido a recogerle, y bueno, era normal. No les había avisado de que volvía. Llevaba seis años fuera, entrenándose en un templo budista en Katmandú. Aquel había sido el sueño de Meulin y él, pero ella había abandonado a los dos días dejándole solo. No podía decir que la chica le hubiera traicionado, él ya sabía que no tenía el aguante para los años de celibato en la pobreza de un centro que únicamente rezaba y hacía votos de austeridad. Aquella vida tan estoica solo era para los más cercanos al nirvana, para los más iluminados. Meulin no era así, ella era solo una niña pija que quería jugar a ser más espiritual para agredir la mentalidad racional de sus padres.

En cierto modo había echado de menos la calefacción, el agua corriente y, por qué mentir, las hamburguesas con queso. No era que en Katmandú no hubiera podido encontrar todo aquello si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero no era lo que había ido a buscar. Mejorar, olvidar el dolor que producía el deseo y expandir sus capacidades más allá de lo que el mundo consumista ofrecía. Después de tantos años casi podía afirmar que sí, había aprendido a ser diferente. Ya no era un esclavo de sus necesidades físicas y la sociedad de consumo.

El chico caminó por la pasarela con su pequeña mochila a cuestas. No cargar con equipaje era otra de las cosas que había aprendido en su viaje. La gente le miraba extrañado por su pelo mal peinado, su rostro impasible y sus ropas algo raídas. Pocos hubieran dicho que pertenecía a una buena familia. Los Makara, no eran nada del otro mundo, pero su padre era juez federal y no se podía decir que vivieran mal.

Kurloz iba ya en dirección hacia la salida cuando un chico de unos diecinueve años le paró. Era atractivo, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos de un violeta intenso. Sus espaldas eran anchas y sus brazos se veían musculados y bien definidos bajo una sudadera a juego con sus ojos. Tras seis años sin ningún tipo de relación sexual, ni siquiera con él mismo, Kurloz había aprendido a contener cualquier tipo de impulso, pero tenía que admitir que le resultaba sumamente atractivo.

—Hermano, he venido a buscarte y tú me ignoras — dijo aquel chico. Kurloz lo miró de nuevo fijándose en sus labios gruesos y su nariz algo grande pero puntiaguda.

—Tenías catorce años cuando me marché — dijo Kurloz. Aquel no era otro que su hermano pequeño, Gamzee. Un niño pesado y con tendencia a las adiciones. Adicción a los videojuegos, adicción a la música rap, adición a los caramelos, adición a casi cualquier cosa a la que se pueda ser adicto. Era el niño más alejado de la iluminación que Kurloz jamás hubiera conocido, su antítesis.

Los dos chicos caminaron juntos hacia fuera del aeropuerto y se dirigieron al aparcamiento. La mayoría de coches modernos se disponían en filas uno tras otro de colores llamativos, mientras Kurloz se preguntaba ¿Cómo cojones había adivinado que iba a esta allí? Él solo había avisado a Meulin, esperaba que se vieran después de tanto tiempo, pero ahí estaba su hermano.

—Y ¿Qué has hecho en ese sitio raro?— Preguntó Gamzee acercándose a un coche azul claro bastante feo.

—Meditar —contestó Kurloz. No tenía ni idea de su hermano iba a comprenderle, después de todo sus necesidades en la vida siempre habían sido distintas.

Gamzee encogió los hombros, no era que Kurloz hubiera sido de muchas palabras nunca pero esperaba que le explicase qué había visto o que simplemente fuera algo más explícito. Él solía soñar con que cogía un avión y se iba lejos de aquel lugar, exactamente igual que su hermano había hecho. Pero luego se daba cuenta de que la marihuana que le gustaba era la que él mismo cultivaba y que para fumar en cualquier lado podía quedarse en su cuarto escuchando música.

—Y eso... ¿Para qué sirve? — empezó a divagar Gamzee a la par que se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Kurloz le imitó y se sentó en el del copiloto. — Hermano, ¿te has pasado seis años meditando en _gatmandú_? Porque yo eso lo hago estirado en la cama…

—Es más complicado que eso, y es Katmandú — Kurloz pensó que él tenía exactamente diecinueve años cuando se había marchado y que probablemente no era tan diferente a Gamzee por aquel entonces. Bueno, quizá un poco más listo sí que era.

El menor de los Makara sacó un liado de la guantera del coche y lo colocó en sus labios. Con una cerilla encendió dicho cigarrillo y el olor del fósforo empezó a mezclarse con el de la hierba que ardía. Gamzee hizo contacto con las llaves y encendió el motor, que empezó a ronronear suavemente como si el coche respirase del mismo modo que lo hacen los humanos.

— ¿Quieres? — dijo Gamzee acercándole el pitillo a los labios a su hermano. Para él era importante compartir.

—De donde vengo, los chamanes fuman opio mejor que esta porquería y después comen mierda de yak creyéndose dioses del universo — contestó el otro chico tomando una calada y saboreando el humo en su boca, más que tragándoselo. Él no había probado el opio del que hablaba, pero si había visto cómo lo usaban.

—Pero… Tú no quieres que yo coma mierda ¿no? — Gamzee se sentía extrañado. En realidad su hermano le asombraba, sentía por él una mezcla de admiración y asco. Era algo complejo, porque le había abandonado en aquella casa, huyendo de su padre, de su madre y de él, pero al mismo tiempo el amor cegador que siempre había sentido por su hermano le abrumaba.

No era que Gamzee amase a su hermano, sentía amor por él porque quería ser más como él. No era fácil de expresar para el chico todo aquello, pero cuando Meulin había mencionado que volvía, un impulso se había dicho que debía ir a buscarle y por eso allí estaba. Tampoco era que el postadolescente pensara demasiado en los por qué de sus acciones.

— Creo que no lo entiendes — empezó a decir Kurloz, para él era todo tan claro que se le hacía complejo expresarlo con palabras—. Esto hace que tú dejes de ser tú, y eso es genial pero al mismo tiempo aterrador si no sabes en quién te has convertido cuando los dioses se aparecen.

Gamzee no entendió el mensaje, así que tomó rumbo a casa y guardó silencio el resto del viaje a la par que fumaba aquel porro. Kurloz siempre le hacía dudar de todo lo que creía normal, siempre cuestionándolo todo, siempre diciéndole que si no quería hacerle caso a su padre no tenía por qué hacerlo, siempre hablándole de la libertad del individuo y todas aquellas cosas que le hacían un lío en la mente y le aterraban tanto. Porque si debía dudar de todo, tal como su hermano le había repetido tantas veces en preadolescencia, ¿cómo iba a saber qué era lo correcto?

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que hizo Kurloz fue subir a su habitación. Gamzee le seguía desde cierta distancia, preguntándose si notaría las notables diferencias en aquella casa.

El mayor de los Makara entró en su antiguo cuarto y se fijó en el estado de este. Todo parecía igual, sus posters, su estéreo probablemente ya desfasado por las nuevas tecnologías, su pipa de fumar y su colección de libros clásicos de filosofía.

— Has venido aquí y no te has fijado en nada más — sonrió Gamzee apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Kurloz lo miró extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería—. Mamá se fue de casa hace tres años, no sabemos dónde está. Pero dejó una nota…

Gamzee avanzó y se estiró en la cama sin mirar a su hermano, tampoco es que fuera a contarle que cada vez que se sentía solo o asustado se metía en esa misma cama pensando en dónde estaría el dueño de esta y por qué no se lo había llevado con él.

—Bueno, discutían demasiado como para envejecer juntos — dijo Kurloz sentándose al lado de su hermano y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, como consolándole. ¿Qué más cosas se habría perdido? ¿Importaba realmente?

—Ya… — contestó Gamzee desviando la mirada hacia la nada. Tampoco era que aquello hubiera cambiado notablemente su vida. Kurloz pasó un brazo por la espalda de su hermano pequeño, que se incorporó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de este.

—Fue Meulin quien te dijo que volvía ¿no? — Kurloz deseaba verla. Era su chica, su decepcionante pero al mismo tiempo perfecta chica. No tenía muy claro si seguía amándola, pero en cierto modo siempre habían tenido una simbiosis complicada. Su relación siempre había sido un poco tóxica.

—Sí, está a punto de casarse con Horuss, seguro que tampoco lo sabías — afirmó el menor, golpeando con aquellas palabras a su hermano. Gamzee levantó la mirada y se percató de la ligera decepción de este—. Lo siento, pero es que has estado fuera mucho tiempo…

—No pasa nada, he eliminado el deseo de mí y ya no sufro por esas cosas.

Gamzee se incorporó y miró fijamente a su hermano. ¿Eliminar el deseo? Aquello le sonaba a película de terror.

—Kurloz, pero si eliminas el deseo… — empezó a decir confuso, su cerebro apenas le dejaba escoger las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Cómo vas a besar a nadie si eliminas el deseo? Eso no tiene ningún sentido, solo quiere decir que Meulin ya no te gusta… Que ya no te gusta nada.

El mayor empezó a reírse de forma sutil. Su hermano le parecía encantadoramente lerdo, atrapado en su necesidad.

—No, no te rías, porque si ahora te besara ¿Te daría igual? — preguntó Gamzee gesticulando pausadamente y observando el vacío—. Porque somos hermanos, eso debería darte al menos asco pero si no sientes la necesidad de apartarme…

—Gamzee, no es eso, es que…— Las explicaciones de Kurloz fueron cortadas por los labios de Gamzee pegándose a los de su hermano. El menor de los Makara agarró la cara de otro, pasando sus dedos entre su pelo e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de este.

Quizá en una situación normal Kurloz hubiera apartado a su hermano para aclararle a qué se refería realmente el budismo con la eliminación del deseo, pero el contacto de los labios de Gamzee y la forma en la que este sujetaba su cabeza inundó su cuerpo de calor. Podría eliminar el deseo, era fácil decirse basta y apartarle, pero ya había abandonado los votos de castidad y no tenía por qué negarse un capricho.

Kurloz rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Gamzee y lo atrajo hacia sí, tirando de aquella sudadera morada hacia arriba a la par que acariciaba con su lengua la de su hermano. El menor de los Makara apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro y se apartó de golpe, no esperaba aquella reacción, tampoco era que le asustara pero se sentía ligeramente confundido.

—¿Qué…?— Gamzee clavó sus pupilas en las de su hermano como si tratara de adivinar lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Por qué Kurloz le había devuelto el beso?

— Ves, esta es una de esas cosas que haces cuando fumas esa mierda — dijo Kurloz con cierta indiferencia al hecho de que acababan de besarse.

El hermano menor se estiró de nuevo en la cama y miró las líneas del techo preguntándose si realmente había besado a su hermano solo porque estaba algo colocado.

— Y entonces… ¿Tú por qué lo has hecho? — Gamzee palpó su bolsillo, para sacar una pequeña bolsa llena de hierba seca. Empezaba a cuestionarse si debía seguir fumándose aquello… Él no quería comer mierda de yak.

— Porque he querido, de eso se trata — dijo Kurloz quitándole la bolsa de las manos y dejándola en la mesilla de noche—. Es imposible vivir sin deseo, a lo que el budismo se refiere con eliminar el deseo es que uno debe desear, sentir apego o apasionarse, pero si aquello que desea se le niega sabe abandonarlo. Yo quería besarte y tú has parado, puede que yo quiera volver a hacerlo o incluso llegar más lejos, pero si nunca lo consigo no me perturbará, porque sé cómo eliminar ese deseo. Mi mente controla mi cuerpo y yo controlo mi mente.

—¿Entonces no vas a volver a besarme? — preguntó Gamzee confuso por aquella explicación. Kurloz esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Gamzee giró la cabeza y le miró—. Bueno, está mal pero ha estado bien, quiero decir que…

Kurloz deslizó su cuerpo y se estiró junto a su hermano y resiguió su perfil con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué crees que está mal? — Kurloz arqueó las cejas, le encantaba torturar a su hermano con preguntas.

—¡No sé! ¡Porque somos hermanos! ¡Ya me estás haciendo preguntas otra vez! — se quejó Gamzee.

El mayor de Los Makara acercó sus dedos a los labios del otro, deslizándolos como en una caricia de aviso.

— Voy a besarte otra vez, pero puedes apartarte si quieres — dijo Kurloz apoyando su cuerpo en el de Gamzee a la par que acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Pero no quiero — sonrió Gamzee extendiendo sus brazos contra el cuerpo de Kurloz y quitándole la raída camiseta que llevaba. No entendía por qué pero aquello le excitaba, no tenía por qué buscarle mayor explicación.

Las manos de Gamzee se deslizaron por la espalda de su hermano, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel y deleitándose con la forma en la que sus omoplatos terminaban dejando espacio a su espina dorsal. Kurloz se separó ligeramente de la boca de su hermano para respirar, mordiéndose el labio inferior y clavando su mirada en las pupilas de este a la par que rozaba su cuerpo contra del de Gamzee.

El menor sonrió excitado, no tenía sentido preguntarse por qué hacían aquello, empujó a Kurloz para que se tendiera sobre sí mismo y se incorporó, quedándose de rodillas sobre la cama, para deshacerse de su molesta ropa. El calor le embriagaba y aquello no tenía por qué prolongarse más de lo necesario, pues su erección ya había empezado a crecer con el primer beso.

Kurloz repasó detalladamente como su hermano se quitaba la sudadera junto a la camiseta y desataba aquel cinturón de tela. Un pequeño tatuaje adornaba el antebrazo de Gamzee haciendo sus cuerpos, en realidad moldeados de un modo tan parecido, totalmente diferentes.

—No es necesario ir tan rápido, Gam— dijo Kurloz sujetando la mano de su hermano y apartándola a un lado cuando este iba a quitarse los boxers.

El hermano mayor se incorporó, acercándose al cuello del pequeño. Mordió su carne despacio y repasando por la lengua los lugares donde sus dientes quedaban marcados, como tratando de reparar el daño que obligaba a Gamzee a jadear.

Las manos de Gamzee paseaban por el final de la espina dorsal de su hermano, jugando con la tela del pantalón y arañando débilmente su piel. Quería arrancarle la ropa, no sabía cuál de los dos debía ponerse debajo, ni si quería asumir el rol de estar encima, pero deseaba pegarse a su calor. Necesitaba tocar su piel y notar la erección de su hermano aunque solo fuera como compromiso de que no seguía jugando con él. Por su contra, Kurloz calculaba sus pasos, sabía que Gamzee se había convertido exactamente en lo que él quería.

El pequeño de los Makara empujó al otro a tenderse sobre la cama y se colocó sobre este. Gamzee acarició con su lengua el abdomen de su hermano mientras sus manos desabrochaban aquellos pantalones y una de sus manos se escurría dentro de la ropa y agarraba el pene de este, zarandeando su mano con suavidad. Arriba y abajo, como un instrumento musical que producía pequeños gemidos de la boca de su hermano. Kurloz empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, deshaciéndose de los pantalones sin permitir que su hermano parase. Gamzee mordió ligeramente las caderas de este, provocando que Kurloz lanzara un pequeño grito de dolor.

Kurloz miró a Gamzee, que había parado fruto del quejido de su hermano.

— ¿Estás bien hermano? — preguntó el menor de los Makara.

Su hermano se quedó parado durante un segundo, pero pronto tiró de su cabello moviendo la cabeza de chico a la par que sus caderas se deslizaban hacia arriba. Cuando Gamzee notó el miembro de su hermano mayor tan cerca de su cara, lo acarició con la lengua delicadamente con intención de introducírselo en la boca. Kurloz movió las caderas ligeramente a la par que su hermano succionaba su pene y rodeaba con sus manos su cuerpo, clavando sus uñas en las nalgas de este con fuerza. Él controlaba su erección, el placer era cada vez mayor pero sabía que no iba a correrse aún, entre otras cosas porque iba a ser él mismo, Kurloz Makara, el que decidiera cuando sucedería. Gamzee empujó el cuerpo de su hermano contra la cama y empezó a presionar con sus labios con más fuerza.

—Gamzee, para — jadeó Kurloz haciendo que el menor se frenase en su frenético vaivén.

—¿Por qué, hermano? Lo estaba haciendo bien…— aquellas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa de satisfacción en la jadeante boca del hermano mayor. Claro que lo estaba haciendo bien, demasiado bien.

—Porque es tu turno — susurró mientras deslizaba aquellos boxers piernas debajo del pequeño Makara. Le obligó a sentarse sobre sus propias rodillas, apoyando sus cuerpos ligeramente recostados sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Gamzee miró extrañado a su hermano, que tomó el pene erecto de este y empezó a zarandearlo despacio, demasiado despacio para el gusto de Gamzee, a la par que acariciaba sus nalgas y estimulaba su entrada en ligeros movimientos circulares. Ahora el menor ya sabía que rol debía tomar.

Kurloz prolongó los delicados movimientos durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, esperaba los primeros gemidos débiles, eran el aviso para proceder. Cuando Gamzee le miró suplicante introdujo su dedo índice en el ano de este, aumentando el ritmo de su otra mano sobre el miembro de su hermanito.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, hermano! — dijo Gamzee, deseaba que avanzara más rápido. Todos aquellos preámbulos eran placenteros, pero quería más. Kurloz se acercó ligeramente al oído de Gamzee sin parar de mover su dedo en el interior de este.

—Ese es tu problema, no sabes esperar y por eso siempre te sentirás insatisfecho hermanito — susurró para sacar su dedo del interior de su ano y recolocar su cuerpo bajo del de su hermano.

— Ya te digo que no — sonrió el menor preguntándose si aún estaban en una de esas absurdas clases de cómo debía vivir que su hermano siempre trataba de darle—. Fóllame de una putísima vez y verás que no.

Gamzee arqueó su cuerpo al notar el glande de Kurloz en su entrada e impulsó su cuerpo hacia abajo, gimiendo al notarlo entrar y sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos. El hermano mayor le observaba con cierta satisfacción, más allá del placer físico, le gustaba darse cuenta del poder que era capaz de ejercer sobre el menor.

A pesar de estar debajo y de que era Gamzee quien marcaba el ritmo, Kurloz definía la fuerza de las envestidas. No pretendía controlar el placer propio en aquel instante, si no el de su hermano que jadeaba a cada movimiento, por lo que nuevamente deslizó sus dedos por el pene de este. El menor de los Makara apoyaba su cabeza contra la frente de Kurloz, dejando escapar su respiración agitada sobre el rostro de este que le miraba fijamente observando su placer del mismo modo que el propio, ascendente e intenso, cada vez más y más incontenible.

—Creo que… Voy a correrme, her… ma…— Gimió Gamzee notando como las palabras se borraban en su cabeza. No podía pensar, su cuerpo se tensaba y todas las partículas de su ser se expandían en una sensación abrumadora.

Kurloz tiró del pelo de su hermano y lo empujó contra la cama, colocándole debajo de él y levantando sus piernas. Embistió firmemente a su hermano, era el momento en el que él quería correrse. Gamzee dejó escapar un pequeño grito de placer. Con fuerza su hermano volvió a embestir, jadeando juntos por aquello.

—No-lo crees, lo-sabes — jadeó el hermano mayor fijándose en como el otro llegaba al clímax.

Los ojos de Gamzee voltearon a la par que se corría, manchando su pecho de semen. A penas notaba su cuerpo ascender y descender en aquel placer en un único instante. Kurloz lo envistió de nuevo con más fuerza, corriéndose también por fin.

Era su pequeño instante de descontrol, Kurloz se dejó caer sobre su hermano, respirando sobre su cuello y notando como este le rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sus cuerpos se quedaron ligeramente adormecidos, relajados tras el orgasmo.

—Próxima lección, sexo tántrico —susrró Kurloz al oído de su hermano.

—No, esto no son lecciones, hermano.


End file.
